An IT policy is a set of rules that dictate the functionality of a device that operates on a network. Accordingly, an IT administrator can use IT policy to ensure that all devices comply with certain rules, and are limited to certain functionality. For instance, the IT administrator can use IT policy to allow the use of certain features on a device (such as cell phone use), specify certain security settings for the device (such as minimum password length), specify applications that are allowed to execute on the device, and the like. The IT policy can be sent to the device via a wired or wireless connection depending on the nature of the network and whether or not the device is connected by a wired connection.
Although the same IT policy generally applies to all users within a group, there can be some exceptions in which some additional or different rules apply to some specific users within the group. To accommodate these user exceptions, one approach can be to create a new IT policy that covers each of the user exceptions. However, this results in greater complexity when managing IT policy information, especially when the number of user exceptions are high.